


Amity In Family

by irond0rkness



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Holidays, Iron Dad Secret Santa, No Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Presents, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, precious harley keener, this is the fluffiest fic ive written in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irond0rkness/pseuds/irond0rkness
Summary: It's been months since Endgame and Peter Parker hasn't heard from his mentor in a while. A phone call in the middle of the night leads to him spending the holidays with his family, including Morgan, Harley, Pepper, Rhodey and Happy.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: Iron Dad Secret Santa 2019





	Amity In Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for avengersincamphalfbloodstardis  
> Prompt: Holiday time/activities with the family!
> 
> I hope you like your gift! I was a bit busy during December, so it's a bit short, but I hope you like it nevertheless.
> 
> Happy Holidays from your Secret Santa!

Peter was exhausted. He had been sleeping just fine lately, he even stopped patrolling at 3 am, but the weariness stayed. It was no longer akin to physical tiredness, it was more of a mental and emotional issue.

He was happy to be with Aunt May and the friends that were still in high school with him after the whole Snap thing had been reversed. Yet, he kept thinking about Mr. Stark and his family, how he missed hanging out with them.

Peter had last met them a few months ago, right after Mr. Stark was released from the hospital and got his metal arm. It had been truly strange to see his mentor so old and worn when for him it had been mere days since the fight on Titan. 

And yet, despite having his own issues to deal with, Mr. Stark still did everything he could to help Peter in the post-Snap world. The man even helped him and May find a new apartment and supported them financially while his aunt was between jobs.

Now that everything had been solved, it seemed as if Mr. Stark disappeared from his life. Peter knew he was always welcome to visit the lake house, Tony had said so himself, but he didn't want to intrude, to press himself into someone else's life. 

He didn't know what had caused him to contemplate like this right now when he had been like this for months already. Maybe it was the Christmas decorations being hung everywhere, the colorful lights he could see in windows, shining out from the inside. Maybe it was the happy families he could see walking along the streets, shopping and enjoying their day.

His pondering was interrupted by his phone ringing. For once in his life, the overly cheerful tone aggravated him to no end.

Peter answered the call without looking at the caller and began, "Hey Ned, what's up?"

"No Ned here, kid. Just me, Pep and two overly excited kids." sounded from the other side.

To that, Peter nearly dropped his phone, making him scramble wildly for it, but he managed to catch it again, although barely. His hands were shaking as he raised it to his ear once more.

"Uh, hi, Mr.Stark. Why are you calling?" he stuttered, still unable to process the situation.

"Can't I check up on my favorite spiderling from time to time?" he paused for a moment and a sigh could be heard from the other side, "Actually, I do have something to talk to you about. I'm going to have a big family gettogether at the cabin and it just wouldn't be complete without you, Pete. I promise you, it's only going to be people from our family that you know, so no eccentric uncles named Morgan running around."

Peter's already open mouth opened even more, making him look like a fish out of the water, but he managed to speak, "It would be great, Mr.Stark. When will it be at though?"

"Well, we discussed it for a long time, but in the end, we decided that the gathering of everyone would be on Sunday. If that doesn't work for you, literally any day is also available, but we can't guarantee that everyone will be there."

"I mean, I still have to talk to Aunt May about it, but I think I can come on Sunday." he began fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and his voice got a bit quieter, "What should I bring to the gathering?"

"What?"

"You know, like a gift."

A burst of low laughter could be heard from the other side, which in turn made Peter's face heat up. It was his first conversation with Mr. Stark in a while and he was already managing to screw it up.

"Kiddo, you are a kid with a kid amount of resources. No need to bring anything other than yourself. In fact, I actively discourage bringing any candy to Morgan, otherwise, she will just be a fast blur the entire evening."

"Anything else? A dress code, anything?"

"Just ask May for permission and tell her that she can come along if she wants to."

With those words, the line went dead and the call was ended. The call screen stayed on the phone for a couple of seconds before disappearing, leaving no indicator that the conversation had ever happened.

Peter flopped onto the bed with a beaming smile on his face. There was no sign of the previous exhaustion and only excitement remained.

_______________________________

It was Sunday at last.

They had been waiting for Happy to come for almost 20 minutes. The man had promised to pick them up and then drive them to the airport where they could board the plane.  
Tony had almost convinced the two to arrive via Iron Man suits, but his brilliant plan had been shot down by May and Pepper's common sense.

Despite Mr. Stark telling him not to, he did get a couple of trinkets to everyone he knew would be attending the gathering. Peter knew he shouldn't have, but he really wanted to make Mr. Stark and the others happy, even if his tiny gifts wouldn't be of much importance or joy.

At last, Happy arrived, grouchy and a disaster as normal, but today there was more warmth in his eyes than Peter usually remembered there being. He knew the chauffeur was not an irritated man by default and rather hid his emotions than wear his heart on his sleeve like Peter tended to do.

_________________  
Once they arrived, they were greeted by the sight of Tony holding a box of ornaments whilst Morgan was waddling around with Christmas lights wrapped all around her. Despite her trapped state, she seemed quite joyous, unbothered it all. A concerned Pepper was trying to catch her, but even slowed down by loops of lights, she was still faster than the adult.

"Hey Pete, glad you could make it," he raised his metal arm in greeting as soon as he had placed down the box, "and lovely May as well."

"You are still decorating the tree? I thought you had done that ages ago?"

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his graying hair, but then answered, "That's not our first tree. There are two more, one we brought near the beginning of December and the one that is currently being destroyed by Harley and Rhodey. The two are trying to convince me that they are decorating, but I know the truth."

As if on cue, Harley entered the room with his hands full of cracked and shattered ornaments in every color imaginable.

"Hey, how is everyone?" he asked, beaming as bright as the string lights around Morgan would if they were plugged in.

"Young man, how did you manage to break so many baubles? It would take half of those to decorate an entire tree!" asked May, astonished.

"Honestly, I have no idea how he does it. We used to have him in the kitchen, watching over food, but a few too many cracked plates made us demote him to Christmas tree decorator. As you can see, not exactly succeeding in it either. But if he is having fun, I'm not going to stop him." explained Tony while hanging his own decorations on the tree.

Harley finally noticed Peter, stormed to him and gave him a noogie in typical older brother fashion, which left the younger to simply accept his fate. He could have broken free at any time using his super strength, but he decided to let Harley have that moment as a present of sorts.

"Do you want to decorate the with me and Rhodey? He is doing a terrible job, so I have to do most of it."

An angry shout could be heard from the direction of Christmas tree #3, "Hey! No slandering my honeybear, he is doing all he can to help. But yes Pete, it would be great if you went there, you'd be able to turn that mess around."

"Your pal is snoring loud enough to wake the Hulk. If that's all he can do to help, no wonder you are still decorating today," yelled back Harley, not really paying attention to the other room anymore.

The older boy pointed to the ornaments and began to hang baubles on the branches of the tree, bathing the already overdecorated tree with additional and clashing color. 

Discreetly, the younger attempted to salvage it, taking off ornaments every now and then to make it slightly more presentable and resemble a tree rather than a colorful cone. He knew Harley had noticed what he was doing and he knew he was going to pay for that, probably during dinner.

It seemed as if they had been doing it forever when Mr. Stark called them all to eat. He and Mr. Stark had to pull a sleepy Mr. Rhodey out of an armchair he had cleverly nested himself into, claiming it to be the warmest and most comfortable place of the earth. Despite the man's protests, he was hoisted up and nearly dragged to the table. 

As soon as Mr. Rhodey saw the food, he began to wolf it down, muttering thanks every now and then. The rest followed suit, albeit less enthusiastically and with more manners. 

Soon enough, everyone got into a jolly mood and all the Christmas stories began flowing, everything from Tony's and Rhodey's MIT days to how Pepper kicked down the family Christmas tree when she was 7.

The promised revenge from Harley came in the form of a peppermint candy that he had so foolishly accepted. Having forgotten the earlier incident, he didn't think anything of it until the dreaded taste of mint graced his tongue.

What followed next was a round of tag that made them run through the house many times, the running fueled only by the brotherly rivalry between the two boys. Little Morgan decided to join at one point as well, catching the two when they least expected it.

The evening went fast and soon it was time for everyone to sleep, even Tony's eyes were beginning to droop just the slightest bit. There was no reason to make Peter and May take the entire trip back to New York during the night, so they spent the night over.

Pepper whipped up extra mattresses for the two and they fell asleep soon enough, the colorful illumination from the Christmas lights painting their faces in a joyous rainbow.

They were woken early in the morning by an excited toddler running through the house, this time tangled in the string that her parents had been using to tie the knots on the packages. Her father expertly caught her, but the damage had been done and everyone had awoken.

Despite Pepper's and Tony's protests, the boy and his aunt wished to depart as soon as possible, afraid of overstaying their welcome. Happy had been awake before the toddler trouble, so he was more than happy to bring them both back.

Before they returned though, they were both given gifts from the Stark family, intended to be opened on Christmas day as they couldn't come to the cabin at that time. 

Peter gave his own, much smaller gifts to the family, his face heating up, embarrassed because of them. Tony simply smiled softly and ruffled the boy's hair before accepting the packages, an unreadable emotion  
appearing on his face.

Peter and May stepped inside the chopper, ready to be taken home. Whatever Christmas Day might bring, their holidays were already complete.


End file.
